


Take me out (and take me home)

by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle
Summary: After a battle, Derek draws the short straw and has to take Stiles home. All he has to do is to let Stiles rant at him until he wears himself out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 321
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Take me out (and take me home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> Prompt: post-battle de-stressing
> 
> My friends were talking about how easy it was for them to fall asleep - I envy them. And then this happened.

“And then Allison shot the thing and Erica just ripped the arrow out like it was nothing,” Stiles was bouncing up and down, waiting for Derek to open the door already.

“I know, Stiles,” Derek sighed. “I was there.”

Why had he drawn the short straw again? Wasn’t there someone else who could have taken over Stiles Patrol just this once? But once again, the second the dust had settled, his pack had made their excuses and left. Or in Scott’s case, just left.

“And then I tripped and you caught me,” Stiles pretended to swoon.

“I remember,” Derek finally managed to get the lock to cooperate.

Stiles stumbled inside first. He always stumbled, even though Derek was delivering him to his own doorstep. It was as if the adrenaline made him even more jittery than he usually was, as soon as the immediate danger was over.

He almost crashed into a side table, and then fell onto the couch. Just sitting down had apparently been too difficult.

“It was awesome,” Stiles’ eyes were bright. “You carried me like a princess. And we won.”

He was loud and graceless and going to wake up the Sheriff any second now. And the Sheriff was going to think Stiles was drunk – which meant that Derek was definitely going to get arrested. Again. Because of Stiles. Again.

“Is your Dad home?”

“Night shift,” Stiles shook his head far too vehemently. “Derek, I’m all by myself. I’m Celine Dion. I don’t wanna be Celine Dion. Don’t wanna be all by myself.”

There were many things Stiles was good at. Singing was not one of those things.

“Please stop singing,” Derek was not above begging.

“If you sit down with me,” Stiles was not above blackmail.

Derek promptly sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He’d learned it was better to indulge Stiles for a few minutes until he inevitably wore himself out.

“You’re so stiff,” Stiles immediately threw himself at Derek. “Hehe, stiff.”

That was new. Not the joke.

“Relax, will you?” Stiles pushed and pulled and prodded at him. “You’re a terrible pillow.”

It took Stiles about five minutes to get Derek arranged in the way he wanted him. Derek wasn’t sure why he let it happen. Indulging only went so far.

“No, Stiles.”

Stiles’ head was in his lap. That was going too far, even for Stiles.

“Stiles.”

No response. Which meant that…

“Damn it.”

Stiles was asleep, just like that. His head pillowed on Derek’s thigh, a hand fisted in Derek’s torn-up shirt, mouth slightly open and dead to the world. Completely relaxed.

Derek was going to wake him up. He was. But he didn’t, his head lolling back and his eyes drifting closed. Stiles was warm and a steady weight keeping him anchored to the couch.

The next thing he knew there was sunlight streaming through the windows.

“Derek Hale?”

Yep, Derek was definitely going to get arrested again.


End file.
